


Subtraction

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Femdom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MJ and Natasha does something special, honestly the expected though.





	Subtraction

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to try something new. This came sooner cause I got called out so... I suck, and so does this. Enjoy if you can!

Rest was in dire need for the informal crowd. Having laid in Peter's overly soft and big bed. Tony only buying the best for his sorta-but-not-really-his-son. With everything that he has bought for Peter on his floor along, is impressive. Renovating a gym that was never used as well as upgrading a kitchen that was always empty now is never without food for Peter. His bedroom is about as big as his and May's whole apartment. Including a private bathroom attached that is bigger than his bedroom back home. Never one for modesty Tony filled it with everything that Peter liked. Including a big soft bed. Waking up on the bed is Nat,MJ and Peter. All pleasantly sore and still ready for the day with the amazing sleep gotten from the adventure that took place the previous night. Peter is the first to wake and trying to shuffle off the bed from being pressed together between the two naked naughty women, but nature calls and he needs to get up. He gets up only waking Natasha because of her awareness. They both make way to the bathroom, relieving themselves. Making quick work of a shower that they shared, Peter not doing anything and behaving only because Natasha gave him a hard look that said ' step out of line and see what happens' . Getting clean to come back to MJ relaxing reading a book looking like she is waiting on them.

" Glad you guys are done, breakfast is ready.' Looking towards Natasha 'Don't worry about the others I covered you showing up with us. I said about needing to talk to you about something private really early, Clint came looking for you, something about " team building training today" but bought it. He said it was after breakfast so lets go. " She finished.

Peter was still worried and voiced this, " what about when she first came into the room, it will show that she came here instead of out of the tower like she said she would and that she stayed here. Won't that raise questions?"

" No, I got Ned to help. He said it was super easy and that Stark should update. It shows her leaving but then a system update that he put in to help since we can't just tell him his security sucks without him getting all upset or asking questions. Ned bettered the system and made it seem as though FRIDAY did it while Natasha was leaving. It covers the time she left all the way till the morning when I said for us to meet. Everything is covered, stop worrying. "

Calming down they get dressed. Natasha in something more conservative to cover for the marks. MJ doing the opposite, showing the ones that have yet to heal. Majority having faded but the lingering ones still prominent. They arrive to the communal floor together, MJ and Peter holding hands while Natasha stands off to the side, hiding her smile for the young couple. Set up like another team breakfast filled to the max with options on food. With different variations of what was put out this time;But keeping some that the ones who cooked:Steve, Wanda,Pepper and Bucky, of course keeping the Cinnamon rolls Peter adores. They all dig in, eating in relative peace and quiet for about 2 minutes before Clint starts to talk.

" Peter are you excited for today? " He asks with the usual friendliness that everyone shows for Peter. Peter speeds his chewing and swallows. Looking up he notices that some people are waiting for a response.

Tony sighs, " You forgot didn't you kid?"

" No, just forgot who's turn it is to run it this time." After the almost 'civil war' as they call it. The entire team has a special team building training session where they rotate who leads the session to get new ideas and so they don't overlook anything, and that way everyone has a say.

" Its you today kid, you're running the show." Tony said " Please tell me you have a plan."

Taking a sip of apple juice " Whaaaat over course I have a plan, why wouldn't I have a plan. Its my turn, I defiantly planned for this and you guys are going to be shocked with how well I planned this for us today. Its so good you're not going to see it coming. Boy are you guys going to be surprised by what I have planned. Can't wait to see the look on your faces!" he rushes out while looking like he is lying. Everyone knows he is.

Sam calls him out " Yeah tell me, what is it. "

" I can't."

Bucky smirks " Why not? "

Peter looks around till he locks eyes with Pepper who has a finger on her lips. " Its a surprise. Can't say anything. "  He says sending a grateful smile towards Pepper and earning one back. Breakfast continues as it normally does, science thrown around but jokes and laughter even more. After cleaning and relaxing for about 15 minutes under Clint's " My Stomach will hurt cap. Can't help it!"

Peter gets everyone's attention before they head to the gym. " Hey guys we are not starting in the gym, we will begin here. So anyone have any ideas on what you guys want to do today. "

Steve ready to lend a hand in the planning, " How about weight work outs? We can group up and help one another. "

" Okay, thanks Steve. Another idea please. "

" I thought you had a plan Peter where is it. " Says Clint

" Give me another idea, and you will see. "

" Strategy. We work on our ability to think in situations that can happen, practice for it so when it does, we know what to do. " Tony says

" Great, now we have two ideas, and only time to do one.Each have their own merits and are valuable to the team. What to we do?" Peter asks, his question is meet with silence and stares. Silence drags on till MJ shouts " Talk it out. " Not looking up from her book, somehow different than the one she was reading earlier.

" Thanks MJ, we need to talk it out. Today is based on communication, because we all suck at it!" Peter said, followed by a "Amen!" from Pepper sitting next to MJ.

" So today we are working on communication through activities, we'll break for lunch. Then we will come back and finish with a big activity. Then we are done. After the last thing, I figured most of everyone will be in their own rooms for the rest of the night thinking things over. "

" What do you have planned kid?" Tony asked with worry.

" Something important, so no getting out of it. Everyone does every part of this today. No Exceptions. Unless the Avengers are needed to stop an invasion, no one is out of this. "

This lead to groans of complaint. Peter ignored it.

" Each activity will need communication in order to work. If not, no progress is made, and you lose. We move on when the activity is complete. Only when the activity is completed. We have three in total today, each will be harder than the last. Any questions?"

Pepper raised her hand, " Can I stay and watch? I have a feeling I won't want to miss this. "

" No dear, don't you have SI business today?" Tony said before Peter.

" You always say I need to take a day off Tony, this is a good day for that. No meetings, I was just going to check email and walk around for random updates till the formal updates got into my inbox anyway." she said

Peter smiled, " Of course you can Pepper. You just can't help them, they only can rely on each other. So the first activity starts once I come back with the materials needed just stay here, It'll be like 5 minutes. " he said as he started running off.

While Peter was looking for the needed supplies, the avengers were bitching.

" We really have to listen to the kid today?" Sam asked Steve

" Yes, the whole point is to listen to teammates, we all have good ideas and we need to be able to have the ability to express this. "

" You really think Peter has good ideas, outside of science? I once saw him try to make a pizza smoothie." Said Clint.

" Yeah and who told him it would be a good idea? " Natasha countered. Clint didn't respond but looked away.

" I'm over 100 years old, why do I have to listen to the kid?" Asked Bucky

" Because he is your teammate. " Steve said again. With more complaining from the people with only a few trying to stop it, and a few complaining and a few remaining out of it.

MJ whistles, getting their attention before the room gets too loud. " Hey, he may be a dumb-ass, but he is a dumb-ass with great ideas. Most of his ideas have saved your life at one point or another. So cut him some slack. " With that she returns to her book, just as Peter comes back holding a basket.

" Okay for the first activity, Vision can not participate. No offense, but you will be able to figure it out too fast and kinda make the whole idea behind this pointless. You can go sit with Pepper and MJ for now, you will be in the second activity. Sorry."

" It is not problematic, an apology is not necessary but I thank you for, it Mr.Parker. " Vision states and floats to the couches away from the table. 

"Here I have 30 decks off cards. That look almost identical, ' He pulls out 2 cards and shows that the backs are the same but not the front, ' The difference is in the face side, slightly different patterns belongs to different decks. Now they have all been shuffled and stuffed into this basket I'm holding. You all have to talk it out and get them all back into order in the right decks to complete this. You have thirty minutes to do so. If it is not done by the thirty minute Period is over, it starts over with different cards. Is there any questions. ?"

" Yeah, why the hell is there so many decks of cards?" said Sam muffled by a 'language' from Steve.

" Because Mr.Stark and I have played cards before and I know he can count up to 7 decks, and Dr. Banner can do 9. I didn't want them to figure it out on their own, or just talk between themselves. With this many it levels the playing field. As well as forces everyone to talk. " Peter explained.

" Okay you said 30 decks, and if we fail new cards. " Tony asked

" Yes, I have more prepped for this. "

" How many more do you have prepared Peter? " Clint asked

" I have 5 more baskets, if you didn't complete by then, it would be lunch time and we would break for it. "

" Jesus that's 150 decks of cards how did you get that many? " Steve said

" Oh Pepper helped me ,we got the cards from a manufacturer who makes it for a bunch of casinos and other stuff, bought them in bulk. " Peter explained

Tony looked worried " What?"

" Oh who do you think helped him plan all of this. A lot was his ideas, I just helped. " Pepper said with a smile.

" Okay we need to get started. Good luck! " Peter said as he dumped the cards all of the table spreading them everywhere.

" What the hell kid." Tony said

" Usually the avengers are called in for messes, this is another mess to clean up. " Peter said, with Pepper laughing.

The first attempt went as about as expected, with starting with no talking for the first 15 minutes before people pairing up and working through it. Not doing enough to get it done though.

" Time, stop! " Peter shouted " Put the all back into the basket. You ran out of time and did not complete this, you start over with new cards. Think about what you did in your plan and work together to find a better format on how to do it. "

They thought it over. As Peter got the next attempt ready. He again dumped all new cards out of a different basket, this time blue. " Start." Again as if they didn't hear him, stuck with the same people they did before just from the start. Again not even getting close. They start over again, and again. It becomes the 5th attempt and last before they break for lunch.

" This is impossible!" Tony yells.

" There is not enough time! " Says Wanda

" Actually if you talked like you were supposed to, it will work. " Peter said with a hint of annoyance. No taking his ideas or advice, this was the whole point.

" There is no way!" Tony complained yet again.

MJ spoke up after having finished her book, " actually it is, we did the same thing at decathlon when the year first started. "

" Yeah well you didn't have as many cards as us!" Tony argued.

" We did, we had 30 decks. We even had less people. Certainly not supposedly two of the smartest people on the planet. Both holding more combined PHD's than there are people in the room. We did it 24 minutes and 37 seconds. We did it because we talked it out. Who besides Tony has talked to Dr. Banner? Who has talked to Bucky besides Steve? Who has talked to Natasha besides Clint? Who at all as talked to Wanda or Sam? " Awkward silence filled the room

" You have to talk it out with everyone. " Peter said softly

" We won nationals because we were a team, you need to be as well. You are being beat by high schoolers when it comes to being a good team. " MJ said

With renewed vigor they got ready, reaching for the last basket Peter dumped it all on the table. They talked to one another. Actually working together. They finished just in the nick of time.

"29 minutes and 58 seconds. Nice job guys! " Peter congratulated

MJ laughed " Yeah still beat by high schoolers."

" There was no way you guys did that in 24 minutes! I'm calling Bullshit!" Bucky said , Steve gave a tired "Language "

" We did." Peter said

" How? " Wanda asked

" We worked as a team and talked it out." Peter said

" Also Flash skipped that day. " MJ commented

" Yeah, that too."

After everyone ate lunch they were feeling better, and good about the next activity planned. Waiting the 15 minutes that Clint insists on. Heading to the outdoor course, spotting the regular assault course.

" Now this is going to be hard. Last one was supposed to be easy, I thought that we would do this before lunch with time to spare but that is fine. You guys did good after getting into a groove. So now we are going to pair up so everyone find a partner and all stand shoulder to shoulder forming a straight line." Everyone pairs up as expected.

" Great, now I' going to number off the leader of the groups. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 . Great now if you are not the leader dip your hand into this hat and pick out a number. "

With everyone drew a number , " Okay that is your new partner go to them. "

This leads to odd mixing: Tony and Bucky, Natasha and Vision, Steve and Bruce, Wanda and Sam, Rhodey and Clint.

" Now since you are the avengers, I had to include some type of physical activity. You have to complete the course. But the pairs will take turns. One will be going and the other will be directing. "

Getting interrupted by Clint saying " We all know the course, why do we need to be directed? "

"I'm so glad you asked, I almost forgot. " Peter says as he runs over to MJ.

" The person going will be blindfolded, the one guiding will have to talk the through it. Don't try to just go without the either and rely on muscle memory, because you will hurt yourself because I moved everything slightly so you can't do that. "

After more complaints it starts .

It ends with many bumps and bruises.

After diner and doing something Peter asked them to in privacy,  and everyone has settled they all sit into the living room, all the furniture in the room has been moved to form a lopsided circle. Everyone seated.

" This is the hardest thing I have planned today. We are going to talk. Now I asked all of you to write down and give me a list of things that will affect the trust between you all. Anything from minor things to something that will greatly impact the whole team. We will start with small and work our way up. Everything will be covered, then talked about. This is a safe space. We need to talk about everything, even if it is hard. This is the best time for it, because we won't have another opportunity like this. I will allow everyone to open up, but if the points that everyone wrote are not spoke by the end, I will say it. " Peter said

After a few minutes, Peter began with.

" I'll go first, Mr. Stark I drank your mango smoothie 3 weeks ago. "

Everyone laughed a little. Though they still weren't talking.

" Dr. Banner, I drank some of your tea. " He continued. Again laughter, this time Sam spoke.

" I put the fake spider in your shower Peter. "

" I know, that's why I put the real one in yours."

" Wait what real spider?"

" Moving on from Sam playing a prank on me and me getting back at him. " Peter said with a smile

Everyone laughed Sam's discomfort and Peter spoke, " Okay, all of these are little things, so I' just going to rapid fire them. Most of them include eating someone's food or drinks so we can skip past a lot of them. Umm lets see..."

And on they went covering everything that they wrote down ending the activity on a high note after some jokes were tossed around about who pranked who and someone making the mistake of doing so to Natasha, she knew of course and got them back but they did not know that, so she let it slide.

Everyone went to bed feeling closer. It was after the movie and the snacks that everyone went to sleep in their rooms, Peter and MJ headed home for the upcoming week. Bruce and Natasha retired to sleep both getting ready for bed and getting into it. Bruce was going to lay down but was stopped by Natasha.

" I think we should talk, the whole communication thing today made me realize that we don't really do. So I want to talk, like normal couples." She said.

" We could do that. " Bruce responded

" How was your day?" She asked

" Good, I got to see how smart our teammates are. That is always a great time, Peter was good coming up with this,he is so smart and he doesn't even realize it. To be honest I think that he might be smarter than Tony. "

" I think so to, we should set him up to take a IQ test, but don't tell him. He'll get nervous. I am glad that you had a good time out of the lab, it is nice to know you had a good day. "

" Thank you, how was your day, Nat?"

" Good, it was nice to actually hear from other people today, even if it was forced. I think that this will lead to more team talking points and starting to really open up the communication which we all know is vital. It was also a fun ending to hear all the pranks that went unnoticed. I think Peter expected some big secret to be revealed during, but we don't have much to hide. "

" Exactly. I think he was most worried about that part, so it was nice for it to be a easy finish compared to the other parts. Do you know how hard it is to receive directions from Steve, he forgot I belong in the lab and not on the field. "

" I do know what it is like, he does forget that he is enhanced sometimes. "

" This was nice talking, we should do this more often. Good night Nat." He said

" Wait Bruce, I want to be honest right now. Though I don't want to make you angry. "

" I won't be, and even if so the big guy isn't coming out. " He joked.

" Are you sure, this might upset you but with the communication, I believe I should open up to you even if it is hard. "

" I'm sure Nat, if you think I should know, then lets do it. I won't be mad. "

" I slept with Peter." She said, followed by silence.

" What do you mean? " he questioned

" I mean, last night when I said I was going to intimate with someone that night, I meant Peter. MJ had convinced me to join them, and I expected to stop shortly after it started but I didn't and we slept together. "

" Okay. Nat I'm not mad, just a little shocked. I did say that you can be physical with other people, I just wasn't imagining it being Peter. I thank you for being open and honest with me, but please don't tell me about sleeping with Peter. "

" Okay, I love you Bruce. "

" I love you too, Nat." He said with sincerity. They both laid down, holding each other as they drifted off to sleep.

=============================================================================

Through the next week things continued on as usual. Peter and MJ went to school and deca. While Peter went to his internship and SM. The avengers trained and took it lightly. It was Friday before the teens knew it May was working all weekend so Peter stayed at the tower again. MJ spent time with Natasha as Peter worked into the labs.

" So I have an idea, something I know you will like. " MJ started

" What is that. "

" We dominate Peter.I know he would want to try it, we are in an _exploration_ phase in our relationship. "

Natasha didn't even have to think about it. She was already picturing it in her head, she thought he looked cute when he was embarrassed she couldn't wait to see him being submissive. They set a plan a made sure that everything went through all the way to the T. Natasha gathering the materials. MJ talking to Peter about it. They were already in his room laying down. Just relaxing after working in the lab, when she brought it up. They are both relaxing, Peter is wearing lounge clothes and MJ is wearing a robe with hidden clothes beneath it, Peter doesn't know.

" So what all is going to happen? " He asked

" Well I don't want to tell you too much, I would like for it to be a surprise for you. Anything you are uncomfortable with and we stop, same as you did for me. We will use the light system. " MJ says

" If you don't want to do this, I understand. "

" No its not that, I'm just nervous. I don't know what to expect, when we first started doing this kind of stuff I did research. I didn't do it for the guy being submissive. I want to try it. " Peter says

" Okay, at any point we can stop. " She reassures

With a nod from Peter MJ gets up and opens the bathroom door, Natasha strolls out wearing her official Black Widow uniform. MJ drops her robe to reveal she is wearing something similar. However somehow just slipped on high heels. Peter is speechless as he sees both women approach him. Natasha reaching into one of her pouches and pulls out silk rope. She hands some to MJ as she ties his hands to the top of the bed, having him in the middle. MJ ties up his legs, making him spread out. Yet still plenty of room for the other two. They crawl onto the bed.

" Hello, ребенок-паук. "

" Hi, мать-паук."

" The same rules apply to you as they do, you have to ask. Okay. " Natasha says

" Okay мать-паук. " Once he was securely in place they crawl onto the bed. 

" FRIDAY activate IPP, please." Natasha says

" Activated " Came the robotic reply. 

" We want to get you really excited. So relax and enjoy the show!" MJ said, it left Peter confused for a second before he realized what she meant. They were going to tease him to death, they began to kiss each other. Lots of tongue and getting him to rise. On the final pull away Natasha leaned down and captured her pulse point, licking a strong stripe up her neck. MJ moans out, feeling her tongue tickling and sparking the fire in the pit of her stomach. Peter is fully erect now, grabbing the girls attention. Each place a soft hand on him stroking him slowly in unison. To only tease him.  _Its going to take more than this to get everything ready_ Natasha thought. She stepped her game up spitting onto her hand and increasing her speed of her hand, MJ caught on and followed suit. Working towards the goal, each going a little faster and till they stop completely. Peter whimpers out from loss of contact, he stutters out please's only to be silenced by a scorching hot tongue following the path from his balls up the vain up to his head in a smooth path. Groaning out in the pleasure. Natasha being an expert in seduction taking the lead as MJ whispers naughty things into his ear. 

" I bet it feels great doesn't it Peter? It feels good to be inside Nat, how she just swallows you up? " 

" Ye-ss, so good MJ!" 

" Well you're going to love this then!"

She leans down a licks his nipple nearly having him moan but instead a gasp as she toys with his nipple with her teeth. Leaving love lacerations across his chest. Moving once one peck is peaked in 'pretty marks' as she puts it. Peter feels the burn start to ramp up in him. With each pass of his huge cock in Natasha's throat and tease of his tit with MJ's teeth he is getting close, he wont last long. The burn turns into a flame when Natasha reaches a hand down and begins to circle his exposed hole. Massaging the muscle making it relax before spitting on her finger and easing into him. MJ having seen this asks, 

" What is your color baby?" 

" Green, fuck, its fucking Green! " He shouts

She smiles. Natasha pulls off of his prick and focuses onto breaching him, getting her pointer finger up to the knuckle. Pulling out and pushing in all the way in. When she comes out Peter whimpers for more and asking for even more. 

" More please, please more!" he begs

" You have to be patient ребенок-паук, you are doing good. Don't make us stop to punish you for misbehaving. " She warns 

" No. No. No no no. I'll behave, I'll be good мать-паук ! " he rushed out 

" Good." When she continued her work, she reached for the lube tucked in another pouch pouring a generous amount onto her digits. Coating them for a consist ease for Peter pleasure. She makes these ones go quick, having already loosened up. She pushes a third finger into him when she finds the pleasure point she was prying for. Pressing onto his prostate, Peter yells out. Natasha continues her assault on it as he cries out with please's and groans straight from his gut that it in flames. MJ comes down to him and starts to suck him, making him shudder. He can't sit still, fear that he might break the restraints Natasha speaks. 

" Don't break out of the restraints ребенок-паук, otherwise we will stop .. " She pulls MJ off and removes her fingers to prove her point, " and we will punish you. " She finished. 

" I wont, I'll be good мать-паук! " 

" Good ." They continue their work till Peter starts going quite, remembering that he has to ask before he lets go. 

" I'm close, please please let me cum! " he shouts in the last minute. He only hears silence. Then both pull away from him, no longer touching him at all. 

" No. " MJ said

" What?" he asks in disbelief

" I said no."

" I've been good though, please !" Peter pleads 

" MJ, I bet he is all pent up now, since you denied him like that. All worked up, so close to cumming and yet so far. " Natasha says with a smile

" Yeah I bet if we touch him at all he burst. To bad about that though. " MJ teases. Peter is groaning out. 

" You know I bet it doesn't even have to be you be you that touches him, I bet even your heel can get him off right now with how high he is on the 'mountain'!" Natasha says smirking knowingly, going along with the plan greatly. 

" You know you're right!" MJ says. 

" Peter I' going to drag my high heels on you, you can't cum! Even though you are so close!" 

She delivers on her demand, teasing him with the heel of her high heels. Barely touching but Peter is trying to control himself, so close but he can't.  _Feels so good!_ he thinks.  _Shit, I can't hold it anymore!_

" I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to cum! Please!" Peter pleads

" ребенок-паук you better hold it, just a little longer. " Natasha says

Peter hold for a few more seconds, going quite to wait for the inevitable. Only to hear a  _click_ and his first pulse and supposed spurt of cum to not happen, he didn't cum! He looks down in confusion, only to see something wrapped around his cock and balls in a tight hold. 

" What... " he whispers. 

" Its called a cock ring Peter. Isn't neat, it keeps you nice and hard but more importantly you arn't cumming till we say! " MJ said

" What is it? " he asks

" You would be surprised how easy it is to find a little vibranium lying around and to mold it into what we needed it to be. No getting out of that  ребенок-паук!" 

" You know Nat, I'm all worked up and it would be a shame to waste a perfectly big and hard dick. " MJ comments 

" You know, it would. I'm all wet and everything! I bet I can sink all the way to the base in one motion!" She replies 

" Might as well enjoy ourselves!" 

When she said that MJ grabs a hold of Peter and lines up straddling him to get him to see her tits. She sinks down till she is fully seated. Completely absorbing his appendage. She rides him rapidly, only worried about her pleasure, only using Peter to get her goal. Each slap of skin sounds with Peter and MJ both screaming out, both from pleasure. MJ's is free while Peter can't reach the end. The finish line keeps moving further back and back no matter how fast he sprints or how long he has been running. MJ being so worked up she is getting close without even realizing it, never stopping chasing her ending. Speeding up her movements, slams down over and over and over again and again. Letting the lust take over and lull her into lewd actions. Her breasts shaking up and down with every slam of hips, holding Peter attention almost hypnotizing him with need. He wants to hold them, fondle, caress. Whatever, he wants to get his hands on them, and MJ's whole body. Even more need to cum but never. MJ falls down for a final time, cumming with a cry; Clenching Peter's cock with her fluttering cunt. Pulling pulsing and throbbing from him with him being right on the edge. MJ reached hers pulls off after giving a kiss to Peter's cheek. 

" Your turn Nat. " 

Peter pleads and bargains, or at least tries to. Natasha stops his ramblings by putting a finger to his lips. She undoes the ties on his hands and legs. 

" Make me cum, and I'll let you cum. " 

Peter understanding the challenge, raises to it. Grabbing her hips and raising his up as well as lowering hers till the meet in the middle with a crack of flesh. He pumps up into her never ceasing with his carnal act, closing the gap between their heated cores with every thrust. Truly enjoying his tries to getting her release, Natasha is loving every minute. Getting dick drunk and high off the power possessing her to the proposal in the first place, never part of the plan. Things change though. She wanted it fucking fast and even fucking harder.  This was her way of getting it. She flips them over so she is on her back, Peter raises her leg onto his shoulder in search for the right angle for the g-spot. Scouting for it with his schlong, eventually finding her special spot. With a gasp and guttural groan from the respective pair, Peter sets a punishing pace. Having been lost in the pleasure losing control on his strength and hammering into Natasha's heat with his superhuman might. A symphony of sensual sounds is produced with every snap of the hips and screams from MJ as Peter comes out till just the tip remains and the spearing his way in. Slamming against the resistance of hardly explored before, making lewd sound spew from the skin connection and their own mouths as the echo in ecstasy. 

" You like that don't you ребенок-паук!? You like might tight pussy pressing a squeezing your fat fucking cock! Shit don't you dare stop!" Natasha yells 

" Yeah Peter fuck her good, just chase the feeling! You're so close, I know it ! Hurry and make her cum! " MJ shouts. 

" Fuck! " Was his only response

Still going strong, and fast as hell. Natasha is approaching her end, at a rate that is risky to what she wants. And what she wants is for Peter to cum in her. She is a few stroked from cumming and knows it. She signals MJ who takes off the cock ring. Peter feeling the freedom of the end in sight slams even harder into Natasha still listening to her. He goes from pulling out till the tip is just in and going back in to only pulling out an inch then impel back in. Damn near her fucking womb, just the right fit for fucking her senseless.Though still under her control. Natasha doesn't last long after that. Wraps her legs around Peter and pulling him making him balls deep. Cumming with a cry louder than MJ's and clenching even tighter on Peter, sending him into coating her insides with his copious amounts of cum. Emptying and finally achieving the euphoric ending that he has been teased and pushed for. Peter groans out " Fuck!" when his final throb and pulse of cum goes deep into Natasha's womb. He slumps over to the side of her, blacking out. When he comes to the two women have cleaned themselves up as well as the room and is working on finish cleaning him from the cum on his dick and part of his legs. 

" You did so good ребенок-паук, I'm so proud of you. " Natasha praises, MJ following with 

" Baby you were great, how did you like it? " 

" So good. " he whispers out and his head drop to the pillow. The two girls smile to one another, satisfied with their work. They get him clean and change into something comfortable, climb into bed. He is again in the middle but wrapped up by the other two. Natasha wraps her legs with his and has one arm over his waist from his back side.  MJ in his from covering his chest with hers and locking hands together. Before he is fully asleep he hears a whisper from behind him from Natasha, 

" How did it feel to be dominated? " She asks with a smirk, Peter falls asleep with a smile. 


End file.
